


Journey of the Stars Book 1: Children of the Sun and the Moon

by SilverStarPack



Series: Journey of the Stars [1]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Babies!, But they are platonic, DEAL WITH IT!!, Elsa's got a suprise bae, F/M, Haters gonna hate, Jackunzel - Freeform, Mericcup, Some X-Men refrences, Sorry not sorry Jelsa fans, eventually..., you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStarPack/pseuds/SilverStarPack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa and Anna find out a secret from their parents past. a secret they were never meant to know. the secret of their birth is something they never knew existed let alone something they thought they'd find. Frozen/RotG/Tangled/HttyD/Brave </p><p>Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

On a rainy spring evening in Burgess, a young woman was sitting in her room with 2 small children, a boy and a girl. The boy was a brunette with honey brown eyes, about 7 years of age, wearing blue pajamas. The little girl had messy blonde hair, bright green eyes and looked to be about 3. She was wearing pink and white pajamas.

The adolesent appeared to be 16 years old. Her hair was white with silver steaks, icy sapphire blue eyes, and snow white skin. She was wearing black pajama shorts and an oversized white t-shirt. She also wore jewelry; a silver ring in a swirled shape, a silver bracelet with a golden sun, and a silver necklace with a crescent silver moon pendant. Just by looking at her you got the impresion she never took them off. She was playing a board game with the 2 children.

The boy interuped the older girl. "Star tell us a story!"

"Please?" The girl teased.

"Please!!" The boy begged.

Star laughed "Ok Jamie! What story do you want me to tell?"

"Two Sisters Two Sisters!" Shouted the little girl.

"Ok Sophie calm down, I'll tell it."

"Hey! Its my turn to choose!" Said Jamie.

"Oh so you were going to choose a diffrent story?" Star smiled slyly

"No- er Yes- uh- Oh just tell the story please!" Jamie flushed.

Star laughed cheerfully "Ok then." She then grew solemn and began weaving her tale.

"Once upon a time, there were two celestial sisters. The elder sister was Solana and she resided in the Sun. The younger was Luna and she lived in the Moon. They once had a third, but she was long passed." The girls voice grew solemn at that point, as it always did.

"The sisters' power came from the unique qualites each child is born with. In return for this power, the sister's were sworn protecters of those children and their world. Well, one day the two sisters decided that they needed a group of very special people to protect the children of the world. They had already chosen 4 guardians, but those were adults and the two sisters wished to find children. For, a child could only be truly understood by one of their own.

"And so Solana tried her hand first. She searched the world but could find no child gifted to do the work she had in mind. So she let a single drop of sunlight fall from the sky. And from this small drop of sun, grew a magic golden flower. This flower had the ability the heal the sick and injured, for Solana had decided that, if she could not find a child to wield her gift and protect the other children, she would gift all the world's people instead.

"Unfortunatly, the first person to find the flower was a selfish old witch. Instead of sharing the sun's gift, this woman- Mother Gothel- hoarded its healing gift the keep herself young for hundreds of years! And all she had to do, was sing a special song. You must remember, magical incantations are often interwoven with music. The witch intended to keep the flower for herself and use its healing gift forever. But sometimes even when a secrect is as tightly kept as that of the Witch's flower, the wind whispers it, and the creatures of the forest gossip. And so soon a small kingdom flourished in the surrounding area, started entirely by whispers of the sun's gift.

"Well as all this was happening, Luna was trying her hand at finding a child. Years after the flower bloomed, Luna sensed something. She looked for the source of the feeling and she found it! She saw a child, a baby about to be born. He would be the firstborn of a royal couple from a small northern kingdom. This child was to be born with an incredible gift. This gift would give him a connection to Luna herself. She decided that once he came of age, she would tell him of this connection and give him the choice to take up his dutys as a guardian. As it was, she blessed him on the day of his birth. With a single drop of moonlight, His gift, his connection to Luna, and his very Fate, were sealed.

"But alas! Once the child reached his forth year and his gift was made manifest, his parents took him to a village of trolls whos elders were gifted at spell weaving. They came looking for a spell to rid their son of his gift. Thanks to Luna's blessing, the child's gift would not be ripped from him, but they did find a spell to suppress it. But, the price was high. The couple may have lost their son; but their son lost his special gift, his memorys, and his family. And as though that weren't enough, the spell also erased the boy from the minds of almost all who knew him, so that no question would be asked. Only the boy's parents and the woman with them that night would remember. The child was given to the woman, Alice, to be raised by herself and her husband. All three present that night were blind to the suffering that would be caused by their attempt to change fate. Suffering for themselves, for their children, and suffering for untold numbers both inside their kingdom and out.

"Luna was deeply grieved by the loss of one of her chosen, and by the fact that the very ones she was trying to help viewed her gifts as a curse. The northern kingdoms suffered the worst winter they had ever seen, forceing vikings who resided in the northern seas to clash with those further south as they searched for ways to survive. Luna's sister sensed her pain and- overcoming her own grief- cursed the Kingdoms next summer with a heat nigh unbearable to man and beast alike, as punishment for the royal couples thanklessness. It might not have ended there, if not for Luna overcoming her grief and quelling her passionate sister's rage. 

"Grief and disappointment nontheless, 6 years later- when Luna agian sensed a child -she blessed the newborn girl all the same. It was somewhat ironic, considering her connection to Luna's lost chosen. The girl was sweet and kind, a loving child.

"3 years after, when Luna's second chosen was eagerly awaiting a young sibling, there was an accident. Though fatal to none, the fall brought the girls younger sister into the world a month early. The stress, and fear this event brought on caused the girl's gifts to show themselves a year early. But because her kind heart didnt want to worry her parents anymore than they were, she kept her new ability a secret.

"The newborn was gifted just like her older sister, but not in the same way. In fear of the newborn suffering the same fate as Luna's fist chosen, Solana blessed her, thus in a way gaining her own first chosen child. And Solana came to love her as though the newborn was her own. The sisters were doubtless as to what wonderful guardians the two kind-hearted sisters would one day be.

"The night after her sisters birth, the girl snuck into the nursery. She stared down at her newborn sibling, pondering her new responsability as an older sister. Summoning her newfound gift, she created a single snowflake. As it drifted down to land on her little sister's nose, the girl swore to protect her.

"Centuries after this, in the southern kingdom of the suns legend, a queen was about to have a baby. But she became very sick. She was running out of time, and that's when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic golden flower. The whole kingdom had heard the legend of the sun's gift, of how it was the foundation of their realm. And so they started their search.

"That night Gothel was visiting the flower. She was, as usual, restoring her youth. After all, all she had to do was sing a special song.

"Just as the glow given off by the Flower's magic faded, Gothel heard footsteps. She hurriedly covered the flower with a fake bush and turned to run. But in her haist, she failed to realise that the movement had cause her lantern to knock over the bush concealing the flower. Just as Gothel hid two castle guards appeared. 'We found it!' They shouted to the others in their search party. As they made their way down the cliff, Gothel realised with growing horror that her disguise had failed, revealing the flower! Her flower!

"As the guards dug up the magical plant, Gothel swore vengence. And she would not rest until she had it.

"Meanwhile, the Queen was healed. A healthy baby girl- a princess- was born, with beautiful golden hair. To celebrate her birth the King and Queen released a flying lantern into the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect.

"And then that moment ended.

"Gothel Broke into the palace. She was intent on killing the new baby princess, because without knowlege of the magical song to unlease its power, they had destroyed the flower to heal the Queen. But before Gothel delivered the blow, she noticed something. The slumbering King and Queen were both brunettes. But the hair of the princess was the color of gold. Just like the Flower. "On an impulse, Gothel sang her magic song. The baby girl's hair started to glow! Gothel reached down and grabbed a lock of the princess's hair. It turned her young just like the flower!

"How was this possible?! Gothel knew that the Flower's power could not be passed on in another form. Perhaps having the gift of the sun flowing thru her mothers veins -and thus her own- had changed the unborn child so that she was gifted this way. What Gothel didn't know was that Solana had blessed the young princess at birth, the same way as her sister blessed her own. Letting yet another drop of sunlight fall, Solana sealed the Princess with this power, also sealing her connection to the sun and her fate. Nothing can ever break a seal created by a Celestial, except for one thing.

"Gothel grabbed a nearby pair of scissors to cut off a lock of the child's hair. But when she tried to cut it, she found she couldn't. The child's hair couldn't be cut! 'Fine!' Gothel decided 'There is more that one way to take this power and still have my revenge!' "Gothel grabbed the child, but the harsh treatment made her wail; wakeing her parents. They startled awake, only to see a cloaked old woman in the window. In a flash, the figure disappeared with their child. The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the lost princess; for deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Gothel raised the child as her own. Gothel had found her new magic flower, but this time, she was determined to keep it hidden. "But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year on her birthday the King and Queen released thousands of flying lanterns into the night sky in hopes that one day, their lost princess would return. "But, long before any of this happened, someone was born who would help guide these lost children. These children of the Sun and the Moon. Though she did not know where her destiny lay, who it would lead her too, or how she would change the fates of so many...." Jamie and Sophie slumped against eachother, fast asleep. Star smiled and started to put them to bed. They never stayed awake to the end of the story when she told it before bed. In truth, that was why she alway refused to tell it any other time. There was no end. Yet. She sincerely hoped that, someday soon, there finally would be an ending she could tell the children in her care...


	2. Chpt 1 The Beginning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Star gets started with stuff in this chapter and we get into Frozen. Also Elsa and Anna's parents stink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **It takes me for-ever to proof-read this stuff so this story might not be to regular, sorry. I thought you'd all enjoy a bit more of the story. So, here I am, up at midnight, in a closet so I won't bother my older sister (Who I have to share a room with for now). I can't type yet so this takes FOREVER! But enough about my problems. Read & Review, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. (turns) Well, Allons-y Kiche! time for us to go to bed!**

**First Person POV. Video Diary.**

_'BEEP!'_

 "OK, video diary. Video diary... _(sigh)_ were do I even begin?" I say to myself as I start recording "I guess I should start from the beginning huh?"

"My name is Star. Kinda."

"If you meet me on the street and ask me how old I am I'd tell you that I'm 16. I wouldn't be lying because it's true... in a way. If you asked me where I got my (awesome!) jewelry from I'd say it was from my aunts. And I'd be telling the truth... sort of. If you asked me where I was from I'd tell you my family used to live by the coast. And they did... kinda."

"Almost all my life I've been dodging questions like that, telling half truths. But I'm so tired of hiding, I've waited so long, to long. I can still remember how it all started, this crazy freaky weird journey adventure thing that I find myself in the middle of. It was such a very long time ago..."

* * *

 

**Third Person P.O.V.**

A girl walked out of the water on to the beach. The moon was full and the stars were shining. She walked towards the nearby forest, looking for something. She had white hair, white skin, and icy sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing 2 pieces of jewelry, a necklace with a moon pendant and a bracelet with a sun pendant along with her sky blue dress and navy blue cloak. She looked about 16 and was barefoot. "I wonder what i'm looking for." She thought "I wish Luna had been more specific."

Luna would sometimes give the girl, Star missions or messages, which were ( _usually_ ) of great importance. Luna had told her that there was something very important she had to do on land, but she wouldn't tell her what that was. As she walked along she wondered how her family was doing. She hadn't seen them in a long time. of course they were hardly even her family anymore, let alone that they didn't even know she existed! As she mused (and got closer to the path) she heard something.

Out of nowhere three horses went galloping by, one ridden by a man, another by a woman, and the last carried a woman holding a child, who looked a bit older than the other woman. "Now where are they going?" thought Star "Better go investigate."

Just then it crossed her mind that this was what Luna had sent her for. The thought made her curious. Why would Luna send her to these people? Where were they going in the middle of the night? And, most importantly, who were they? Just then, Star noticed the frost covered grass in-front of her "Frost?" she thought "But it's the middle of summer!" Suddenly very alert and curious, she ran after them. Finally she reached the spot that the people had stopped at. It was a village of trolls. She had been here before, when she was visiting the Equines of the northeastern tribes. They had wanted to meet somewhere safe and that was the safest place they could think of. Just then Star noticed what was happening. The troll elder of the village, Pabbi, was casting a spell on the child. One of the women was holding the man, sobbing, the man looked sad and the other woman looked worried.

"Why, Ani!" said the sobbing woman "Why did our son have to be born with this curse?"

"Don't worry Rose," the man, Ani responded "It will all be over soon" (" _Annie?_ " thought Star " _I may not know much about human culture, but i'm pretty sure that's a girls name_ ")

"What will happen to the boy though?" asked the younger women

"The boy will go with you to be watched over and raised, Alice." said Ani ( _Annie?_ ) "If you will accept him."

"Oh yes, sir!" said Alice. "Jackson is such a good child, of course I will take him!"

While they were talking it dawned on Star what this spell was supposed to do. Star was thoroughly disgusted with with them when she did. It was a spell to suppress the child's powers. Why on earth were these people suppressing such a gift?! She had recognized what the gift was, the ability to bring and control winter. She knew that Luna would have a connection to one who possessed such a gift. In fact, Star herself had such a gift! Not strong as what she could sense this child was going to be, but she did have it. She glared at these humans, wondering why they were doing such a thing. Just imagine! Treating this gift as a curse! In her culture, a child born with such a gift was deeply respected for the connection it gave her to Luna, giving her special insight and wisdom ( _And yes her! This is more common in girls after all!_ )

At the same time though, she felt pity for the child. It wasn't his fault that he had powers, but they were taking away his life! It was a shame that he was treated this way. No wonder his family was doing this in secret, it was down right shameful! At that very moment she realized what she had been sent to do. The moment the spell was completed, Star started her mission. Alice took little Jackson in her arms and walked away. Rose and Ani (" _honestly, Annie?_ " Star thought) stayed, the woman sobbing in the man's arms, the man looking regretfully at the retreating form of the woman and child. But, no matter how regretful they looked, Star knew she would never forgive either of them for what they had done to the boy.

Star followed the Alice, keeping in the shadows and staying out of sight. She had long ago found that, even if her powers came from the light, the shadows still welcomed her as a friend and ally. As she walked Star pondered what the spell had done. Funny thing is the spell hadn't just taken the boy's memory away. It had also changed his appearance. His platinum blond hair had turned brown, his cobalt blue eyes turned honey brown. His fair skin now had a healthy tan. He almost looked like an entirely different person! Finally, the woman reached her destination.

It was a small village, at the edge of the kingdom's territory. The woman opened the door to a small cottage. Star heard Alice greet a man named Richard inside. In turn he asked her had happened that day. Alice went on to tell him that she had found an orphaned boy on the road, and that she wanted to keep him and raise him as their son. He agreed.

* * *

 

It was 11 years later that the next big, and rather sad, event in Star's life took place. Star had found work as a governess in the castle of the royal family of Arendelle. She mainly looked and cleaned up after the two princesses: Princess Elsa, the eldest and heir to the throne, and Princess Anna, the younger sister.

Both were fun loving, bright, and happy little girls of nine and six.

Elsa was rather clever, capable, and compassionate for a child her age and star could tell she would make a good queen one day. Anna was sweet, happy, and caring for one so young, and understood more than anyone but Star realized. Star knew that, no matter what came her way, Anna would always be able to handle it with a smile on her face. It was her best quality. It was seen as the proper job for a 16 year old young lady. When Elsa became the next queen Star could possible become her hand maiden, one of the several young women who would possibly become some of the future queen's best friends.

They needed girls who were young, but not too young. ("little do they know i'm actually much older than 14 or even 16, my physical age" Often thought Star) At five years apart she would seem to be the perfect age to begin getting close to the princess, that way when she came of age, she would have a loyal older friend to lean on is times of distress. Thus it was appropriate that Star had been the one who discovered Elsa's power.

Star had come into Elsa's room one night to read her a bedtime story, like she did every night. The room was filled with ice, the walls covered in frost. Elsa was curled up in a corner and looked scared. Star immediately knew what had happened.

"Don't worry Elsa you can control it. You don't have to be afraid of your powers, they're beautiful! You just have to respect the power you posses and be careful." Star had assured her.

But, troubling times were soon to fall over the castle.

One fateful night while the two princesses were playing, Elsa accidentally struck Anna with her powers. As Elsa held her baby sister in her arms, she saw a lock of Anna's bright red hair turn platinum blonde like her own. The young princess cried out for her parents, terrified for her baby sister, whom she had sworn to protect, and that was now becoming ice beneath her finger-tips.

One thing that night struck Star as peculiar though. When King Anthony and Queen Rosalyn burst in to the room the King said 'This is getting out of hand!' Now, why had he said that if he knew nothing of Elsa's powers? But Star quickly pushed that thought out of her mind.

She had been hiding behind one of the pillars in the ballroom, as she always did when the princesses played in the dead of night. When Elsa struck Anna, Star had wanted nothing more than to rush forward and help. But, it seemed her body wouldn't cooperate. Star stood and listened and remained hidden, frozen in her horror. When the girls' parents arrived and took the 2 young princesses away, Star finally managed to pull herself together, scolded herself for not rushing forward to help, and followed them in silence. The King and Queen took the 2 princesses to the village she had visited so years ago, when she first saw the boy with the icy gift.

Oh, how she had hated that village at first! Ever since she had seen the troll elder erase the young boy's memory, She had disliked coming back to this place to say the least. She had met with the Equines again, and for the life of 'em the trolls could not figure out why at first Star was so mad at them. She hadn't told them a thing, and she had refused to say a word more than necessary to the troll elder who had cast the spell. She had come to realize though that the trolls thought they were helping, and didn't know any better. In the same way she was no longer angry with the parents of the boy. They had only done what they thought best for their son. In a way she felt bad for them, they would never see their son again. Just like her family had never seen her again.

As she watched, as the trolls erased Anna's memory. The first time she had actually seen the spell preformed of course, was when Jackson had lost his memory. She went to visit him now, on her day off. She had never told him of his past. Luna though saddened by the child losing his powers, refused to let Star use her own gifts on the boy, thus returning both the boy's memory's and gift to him. She knew that Star still didn't have complete control of her gifts (and probably never would), and that the consequences could be dangerous.

So, Star watched. She watched again as a family was broken apart. Her own family had long ago been broken apart. Her father had been killed the day she turned 16. It was the day she had learned the secret of her origans. She had left a few days after. She had kept in contact with her 3 younger half sisters and her stepmother until they died. But she never revealed herself to her nieces. So the story of the forgotten princess had run rampid amongst her people, down to this day, though it seemed to be fading now.

As Star pondered this and many other aspects of her (adimitably pretey weird) life, she watched Pabbi erase Anna's memory of Elsa's power. Then he showed Elsa what was in store for her if she didn't learn to control her powers. In Star's opinion, he could have handled that one _Alot_ better than he did. She knew from one look at Elsa's scared little face that the young girl would never be the same.

In that moment Star realized something. She recognized that scared little face. So thats what happened! It made too much sense to be otherwise! All the pieces of the puzzle fell perfectly into place. The way the King and Queen always radiated with want and regret, the King's odd comment earlier, and the way they seemed to know the way the the troll village all too well... She wanted to kick herself for not realizing it sooner! What else had Star been sent to do that she didn't know about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookies for whoever figures out what I stole from Star Wars!!!! Also I would like to point out that I have no idea how monarchy/government works so listen to nothing I say!!!!!


End file.
